The present invention relates to a bottle box. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bottle box which is assembled easily.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional bottle box can receive a plurality of bottles. The conventional bottle box comprises two half-casings 10. The half-casings 10 are made of plastics. Each of the half-casings 10 has a hollow seat 11 and a handle frame 12 disposed on the hollow seat 11. The hollow seat 11 has a hollow interior 111, a periphery flange 113, and a plurality of slots 112 communicating with the hollow interior 111. The periphery flange 113 has a face 110 and a plurality of through holes 13. Each of the through holes 13 receives a metal bolt 2. Since the metal bolt 2 should be fastened manually, it will consumes many man powers. Furthermore, the metal bolt 2 is made of metal so that the metal bolt 2 should be detached before the conventional bottle box is recycled.